


Voltron meme chat

by FriedFishTB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kuro is shiro brother, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishTB/pseuds/FriedFishTB
Summary: Voltron but chatfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this mess

BitchImFab added Zuko, Smolbirb , ChiefRamsey , space papi , matthatt , and Princess , 

Smolbird: Lance wtf  
BitchImFab: I was bored and I missed you guys  
Smolbirb: ... you see us at work  
ChiefRamsey: aww lance  
Zuko: wow lance you have a heart  
BitchImFab: Dad Keith is make it fun of me  
Space Papi: How did I became a father of 4, 5 if you’re counting Matt, unstable children  
MattHatt: I’m a 30 yr old adult  
Princess: yet you still act like a child  
MattHatt: :(  
Princess: get rekt Matt  
Space papi: I believe I do that  
BitchImFab: I think shiro dose that  
Smolbirb; ew shiro no one wants to hear your about your sex life  
Space papa: :p

Bitchimfab: so how are you all

Smolbirb: I crave death

Bitchimfab: same

Spacepapi: did any of you get sleep

Zuko: What is ‘‘tis sleep you talk about

Chieframsaym I got a decent sleep but lance and Paige stayed up playing Mario kart

Smolbirb: yeah and I totally beat lance’s ass

Bitchimfab: but you do that every night

Smolbirb: shit babe u is rite

Space papi: now who’s the one being gross

Smolbirb: fight me shiro

Spacepapi: what are you going to do

Smolbirb: say goodbye to your kneecaps asshole

Princess: ladies please stop fighting

Smolbirb: excause you I am a queen

Bitchimfab: yeah allura she a queen a queen of me heart

Cheiframsay: :( then what am I

Bitchimfab: king of me heart

Cheiframsay: :)

Bitchimfab: :)

Zuko: god I wish my boyfriends where here

Zuko: oh wait I’m single

Bitchimfab: quit sulking

Zuko: I don’t sulk

Bitchimfab: mmm hmm k sure see y’all tomorrow in gonna have sexy time with me baes

Matthat: me shiro and allura are going to do the do mmk bye

Zuko: welp I’m going back to bed see y’all tomorrow

-end of group chat-


	2. Sad Keith and horny Lance

Bitchimfab changed to leggyboi  
Leggyboi created a new chat  
Leggyboi added smolbirb and Cheiframsay 

Leggyboi: oi paige u want sum fuck?

Smolbirb: wtf 

Cheiframsay: I want sum fuck 

Smolbirb: who are you and what have you done to hunk 

Leggyboi : coming rite up 

Smolbirb: why are you two so goddam filthy 

Smolbirb:... I'll meet you in two minutes 

\-- end of chat -- 

Space zuko created a new chat  
Spice zuko added space papi 

Space zuko: their fucking again 

Spacepapi: did they use protection

Spacezuko: I don't what to ask 

Spacepapi: Keith what's wrong 

Spacezuko: lotor is what's wrong 

Space zuko: also your brother

Space papi: you can tell em you know 

Space zuko: what if they reject me what if they hate me 

Space papi: Keith 

Space zuko: I don't want them to hate me 

Space papi: they'll love you 

Spacezuko: I'm going to bed

Spacepapi: goodnight Keith 

\--chat ended--


	3. Chapter 3

Lotion made a group chat  
Lotion added space dad

Lotion: quick question what would you do I go out with your Keith and your brother  
Space dad: if you hurt them I'll kill you slowly  
Lotion: understandable good night

\- chat ended-

Kuron: brother I'm hoping to date Keith and lotor now OK dats all goodnight  
Shiro: what the fuck

\- chat ended-

Myspacepapi: what time did your brother woke u up  
Princess: 9 in the night  
Matthat: Kuron woke me at 3 am.

 

-chat ended-

-zuko added lotion and kudu-

Zuko: guess who got bfs 

Smolbirb : final fucking ly

Bitchimfab: wait a fucking min were we supposed to be surprised?

Zuko: fuck you guys 

Lotion: but we're fucking you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kudu: what in the fuck lotor 

Cheiframsay: it's 7 am 

Bitchimfab: sorry love 

Princess: IF YOU TALK YOU GUNNO GET SHOT 

Kudu: I AM NOT THROWING MY SHOT 

Princess: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGFJ DHJ 

Bitchimfab: how sad alexa play despacito 

Smolbirb: oh my god  **s h e f u c k i n g d e a d**

-Spacedad changed name to spacedone-

Matthatt: GET SOME FUCK8NG SLEEIP 

Kudu: am sorry 

-chat ended-

-chat start-

-Bitchimfab changed name to longlegs-

Longlegs: guys I think paige might be pregnant 

-Smolbirb changed name to pregnantborb-

Pregnantborb: and your correct I am in fact pregannananananet 

Cheiframsay: :o

Princess: holy fucking shot when!!!??!

Spacedone:  **holy fucking shit when**

pregnantborb: just found out last day 

Matthattt: oh my god I'm going to be an uncle 

Spacezuko: ..... what the fuck :o congrats nessie 

Lotion: omg congrats 

Kudu: ?? :o

Pregnantborb: thanks guys where gonna get an ultrasound in two weeks ♡

Cheiframsay:  **oh my god I'm a dad**

-longlegs changed name to dadlegs- 

Dadlegs: holy shit I'm a dad 

Pregnantborb : so party at our house 

Kudu: well be in there in two min 

-chat end- 

-chat start-

-Bitchimfab changed name to dadgolas-

Dadgolas: what if I turn out to be my father 

Cheiframsay: Lance babe your not 

Smolbirb: Lance darling I know your going to be a good dad 

Dadgolas: I know but what if ?

Smolbirb: you want cuddles 

Dadgolas: yes please 

-chat end-

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance dad is an asshole but it fine lance goes off on him

-cheiframsay changed named to Dadramsay-

Dadramsay:  **were having twins**

dadlegs: WERE HAVING TWINS AAWWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Pregnantborb: I'm having twins oh no  **oh no OH NO**

-Matthatt changed name to UncleMatt-

UncleMatt:  **:000000000000**

Princess: I did not expect this 

Spacedone: ywss finally I'm not space dad 

Pregnantborb: naw ur still space dad

Spacedone: fuck  congrats tho 

Spacezuko: I'M SO PROUD OF U NESSSIE

lotion: °0°

Kuro:   **congrats and good luck**

dadlegs: FACE TIXHJDSEEEESSSSX 

\- started face time- 

 

Dadlegs: hey Katie 

Pregnantborb: what's wrong 

Dad legs: I saw him again 

Dadramsy: cuddle in our room

 


End file.
